


God Complex 上帝情結

by jls20011425



Series: God Complex 上帝情結 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 球二博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「如果有用的話。」Harrison 緩緩告訴他，拇指劃過Barry 嘴唇的曲線。「那就全交給我吧。你的憤恨。你的怒火。你的憎惡。」</p><p>Barry顫抖，所有憤怒消退。他將Harrison輕輕放回地上。他沒有退後。「如果我想給的不只怒火呢？」</p><p>Harrison呼了口氣，他的手向下，向下，向下，直至雙手托著Barry的臀部，就像先前捧著他的臉一樣。他心甘情願貼近Barry熾熱的身體，傾身直至他們嘴唇幾乎碰上。Harrison不是那種為了別人舒適而變得溫柔的人，但這次，或許值得一試。</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Complex 上帝情結

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436176) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> 授權：

　　Harrison Wells知道自己是誰。他知道自己在這個世界的位置。他是一個男人。一個科學家。一個天才。一個父親。他從不用諸如「善」、「惡」的概念欺騙自己。世界就是無盡的灰色序列。永遠有不同的色調深淺，但沒有誰是純粹的邪惡或者善良。世道就是 _如此_ 。

　　多年以來世人對他批評無數：冷酷無情、毫無人性、混帳至極。他從沒放在心上。他的特質眾多，某些性格能夠派上用場，某些不。Harrison只是人不是神，他才沒有狂妄自負得認為自己完美無缺。沒有人是十全十美。他 _是_ 混帳至極。他 _是_ 冷酷無情。或許他甚至毫無人性。他做事簡單直接，不會受同情、憐憫之類的情緒困擾。

　　Harrison不是個好人。他也不邪惡。他就是這樣。

　　真正的他，是個敏銳細心的觀察者。為了達到今時今日的位置，他不得不成為這樣的人。學習與觀察密不可分。知識就是力量，而他極其年幼之時就渴望擁有兩者。

　　這個地球與他生活的那個不同。這裡的人，即使有著熟悉的面容，也稍微偏離原身。但真相——事實——是放諸四海而皆準的。

　　事實就是：Barry Allen一天到晚都看著他。

　　和其他人都不一樣。Cisco Ramon看著Harrison就像一個男孩——曾經受到父親背叛，隨後更失去了他。仿佛他不知道，為著他回來，為著又能看見他，自己是應該憤怒還是鬆一口氣。Caitlin看著他的方式也差不多，但像是她極其希望救贖他。她想再次看見他美好的一面，即使心知Harrison並非以前認識的那個男人。Joe West看著他好像他是個計時炸彈，至於其他人，並不重要。

　　Barry例外。Barry和他的朋友抱有相同情緒，但在他眼中，還有別的東西。事到如今，Harrison已習慣面對別人不同程度的憤怒、悲傷與懷疑。但Barry，Barry看著他的目光帶著 _渴求_ 。

　　佔有欲。 _情慾。_

　　Barry的目光徘徊Harrison最美好的地方。幾乎在他身上流連忘返，仿佛他正在接受超高速的X光掃描。Harrison理所當然清楚自己，但Barry也分亳不差地知道Harrison的衣服之下是什麼。儘管兩個地球的人有著細微差別——性格、過去、未來——他們看上去都差不多。

　　Barry看著他時的目光，並非意圖發掘一個人身上秘密。而是 _已經_ 對所有秘密一清二楚，極其渴望將其帶回陽光之下再次欣賞。Barry想剝下Harrison所有衣服，將他放平在床上，重新描摹一遍他全身。嘴唇、舌頭、牙齒、雙手、陰莖。Barry想觸碰，很想，而Harrison不是也永遠不會是一個「好人」，因為他有點想讓他這樣做。

　　Barry很英俊。年輕，無疑。或許甚至太過年輕了，如果Harrison身在他自己的世界。在他自己的地球，Harrison發夢也不會覬覦一個年紀幾乎可以做他女兒同學的男孩。但在這個世界，Harrison孤身一人。他的女兒不在了——沒死，還沒——但不在了。在這個世界，Harrison是過去自己的絕望劣化版。

　　或許，他想，這是這個世界假冒版Wells讓Barry好過一點的方式。或許他將Barry帶到床上只為贏得信任。如此，當他努力孕育塑造Barry成為閃電俠，Barry定會樂意聽從愛人勝過導師。

　　或許這樣做亦有利於他。

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　實驗室裡很安靜。與平日相反。這裡總是嘈吵。談笑、零食袋的嘎吱嘎吱，Cisco汽水的吸啜聲。機器輕輕的顫音與嗶嗶聲。跑步機穩定的呼呼轉動以及Barry腳踏上面的節拍。

　　今晚，只有他自己一個。

　　除了，Harrison拐過角落時意識到，不盡然。

　　Barry坐在主房間一部計算機終端背後，肩膀耷拉，頭低垂於雙膝之間，一副挫敗的樣子。制服緊貼著他仿佛第二層肌膚，但頭套不見了，露出一頭凌亂的棕髮，汗水淋漓。Harrison踏近了一步，腳步很輕。

　　又一步，然後又一步。

　　Barry手中轉著什麼，轉了一遍又一遍，仔細觀察著它仿佛它掌握了宇宙的奧秘。

　　Harrison停下來清了清喉嚨。這個距離足夠近了。

　　「辛苦了一夜？」

　　Barry一驚，他雙眼慌亂四顧，才發現了Harrison。有一剎那，他全身繃緊，或戰或逃的念頭在他眼中一閃而過，若Harrison是旁人，必定無法發現那細微差異。有千分之一秒，Barry完全誤以為眼前的Harrison是另一個Wells。

　　那一瞬間過去。記憶湧回，Barry的肩膀再次垂下，這次是如釋重負。

　　「Wells。」他嘆道，向後靠回椅背。「抱歉，我不知道這麼晚還有人在。」

　　Harrison得意一笑，背倚牆上，雙臂交叉胸前。「我一向追求卓越。在實驗室熬夜早已成為我的第二天性。」

　　還是個小女孩的時候，Jesse為此憎恨他。但隨著她長大成人，她自己也越來越頻繁夜不歸家，也就勉強原諒了他。Barry笑容空洞，低下了頭，目光飛快移開。

　　對。Barry已經知道他這一點。或許也在這裡度過無數個深夜，身旁是另一個Wells——是 _Thawne_ ——在他耳邊呢喃低語。

　　「是啊。」Barry咳了一聲道。他清了清喉嚨。「是啊，另一個Wells也是這樣。」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，但無謂提醒Barry他們不一樣。這也對他毫無幫助。Barry心知肚明。但記得與否又是另一回事。

　　「你們很親密。」他評論道，側身走近，坐上最接近Barry的控制台。「你和我受人尊敬的仿冒者。」

　　Barry仰起頭看著他，眼中閃過一絲惱怒，轉眼即逝，快如眨眼。最後，他只是點了點頭。「我的意思是，對，我猜。和這裡所有人一樣親密。」

　　Harrison眨了眨眼，側起頭。「更加親密。」

　　Barry內疚地縮開，他一直放在腿上的東西落下來了。啊，討厭的頭套。原來是這個。「什麼？」

　　「你和他遠較你和其他人親密。」他解釋道，從控制台躍下，彎身撿起頭套。他感覺得到Barry雙眼追蹤著他的動靜，聽見他看到Harrison蹲在他雙腿之間時吃驚地倒抽一口氣。Harrison一手拿起物料，抬頭看了眼Barry才站起身。他挑起一邊眉毛，嘴角勾起。「Cisco從未像你這樣看著我，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry顫抖著呼出一口氣，睜大了眼睛看著Harrison站起身。「我不——」

　　「你不知道我在說什麼？」Harrison輕笑一聲打斷了他。並非善意的聲音。「我長了眼睛。Mr. Allen。和你一樣。我知道你一整天都在看我。」

　　Barry臉色蒼白，嘴唇緊抿。他的手指緊緊攥著椅子的扶手用力得指節發白。Harrison嘆了口氣，退後踏出了Barry雙腿張開形成的V字。

　　很長一段時間，只有沉默。然後，「所以你知道了。他……」

　　Harrison深深看了Barry一眼。「他操了你？」

　　Barry又再深呼吸一口氣。「沒那麼簡單。」

　　他向Barry投去憐憫的目光，搖了搖頭。「性愛永遠簡單。感情才會令事情複雜。」他頓住，若有所思。「你對他產生 _過_ 感情嗎，Mr. Allen？」

　　隨後的沉默不言而喻。「所以，你對他抱有好感。然後他背叛了你。」

　　Barry雙腿站直，手握成拳。他呲牙咧嘴。有一瞬間，Harrison以為Barry要打他。相反，他笑了。

　　「沒那麼簡單。」他嘶聲道，踏了一步靠近Harrison。「我小時候，他想殺了我。沒有奏效，他就殺了我的母親，花了之後十五年監視我。他造就我、照顧我、庇護我，培養我成為超級英雄，以及，對，他操了我。但沒有背叛。一直以來都只是他計劃的一部份。」

　　Harrison堅持己見。「但對你來說，那是背叛。他將你變成扯線木偶，在背後牽線。」

　　這一次，他很肯定Barry要打他了。全身繃緊，Harrison武裝好自己，所以當Barry一聲咆哮，雙手抓住他的襯衫，他已準備就緒。Barry輕易舉起他，一道閃電般掠過房間將他後背撞到牆上。隱隱作痛，但Harrison已經習慣痛楚。至少這痛楚或許有利於他。

　　Harrison仰頭笑了。「傷害我真的有用？」他問，唇角嘲笑似的彎起。「你想要的男人不在了。被抹消存在。我只是剛好長著他的臉。又或者更準確來說，他長著我的臉。所以，撫心自問，Mr. Allen。傷害我 _有用_ 嗎？」

　　Barry雙眼冒出火花、電光、悲痛與憎恨， _令人興奮_ 。Thawne看著這個男孩時也有這種掌控一切的感覺嗎？他操他時也感受到創造了一個傳奇的喜悅嗎？他有為將所有人玩弄於股掌之間而樂在其中嗎？也許。也許。

　　「不。」Barry喘氣。「但或許會令我好過一點？」

　　「那就交給我吧。」他輕輕道，抬手捧起Barry的臉。他撥開Barry眉間一縷濕透汗水的髮絲，看著那男孩臉上露出困惑。在這裡，像這樣，雙腳懸空地面兩英尺，Harrison感覺比他打開了粒子加速器時更加強大。

　　「什麼？」

　　Harrison得意一笑，他的手撫過Barry的臉頰直至拇指按著Barry的唇角。動作很溫柔，但如果他強行，他知道Barry亦會屈服。他的嘴唇會分開，他會將Harrison的手指含進嘴中。肌肉記憶。

　　「如果有用的話。」Harrison 緩緩告訴他，拇指劃過Barry 嘴唇的曲線。「那就全交給我吧。你的憤恨。你的怒火。你的憎惡。」

　　Barry顫抖，所有憤怒消退。他將Harrison輕輕放回地上。他沒有退後。「如果我想給的不只怒火呢？」

　　Harrison呼了口氣，他的手向下，向下，向下，直至雙手托著Barry的臀部，就像先前捧著他的臉一樣。他心甘情願貼近Barry熾熱的身體，傾身直至他們嘴唇幾乎碰上。Harrison不是那種為了別人舒適而變得溫柔的人，但這次，或許值得一試。

　　他自信地笑了，低聲道，「那麼，Mr. Allen，我會一併接受。」

　　Barry戰慄著傾身向前，直到他的額頭與Harrison相抵。他全身都在發抖，震動，但不是因為神速力。「別這樣叫我。」

　　Harrison在Barry的太陽穴印下溫柔的吻，他的唇瓣緩緩拖過他的肌膚。Barry汗水和肌膚的味道。嚐不到閃電。只不過是肌膚，跟Harrison觸碰過的其他人別無兩樣，不過過程倒是帶些火花，帶點亢奮，以致相碰的一刻他輕叫出聲，聲音仿佛不受控制地溢出。

　　「你真的想我停下來？」Harrison低聲呢喃。Cisco是怎麼說的？加幾分毛骨悚然。真誠一點，仿佛愛意是真的，但他還是得殺了他。「抑或你想記起？你的Wells怎樣在夜晚向你低語，Barry Allen？你有沒有跪在他面前？他有沒有讓你爬上他的大腿？給了你自己可以選擇的錯覺？他有沒有令你欲仙欲死？抑或他軟化了所有梭角任你 _予取予求_ ？」

　　帶著漫不經心的殘忍，他咬著Barry的耳朵，牙齒深陷軟骨直至Barry發出嘶聲。Harrison輕輕笑了，他的呼息濕濡了唇下的肌膚。「最後，他是怎樣看著你？帶著恨？抑或帶著 _愛_ ？」

　　Barry驚呼一聲踉蹌後退，雙眼冒火，但他沒有逃走。不，他沒有逃走。相反他猛衝向前，用憤怒的親吻讓兩人嘴唇相接害得Harrison的頭撞上身後的牆生痛。充滿嚙咬與唇舌交纏的親吻，帶著Barry一切的頹廢與悲傷而變得狂暴。他想要這個，想要到他的身體確確實實因而振動，他的身影變得模糊。

　　Harrison回吻，並非帶著同樣狂野的激情，而是緩慢得惱人。他吻著吻著就笑了，只因Barry發出沮喪的低喊。他做得不對。他知道那人是出色的演員，然而，儘管眾人告訴過他Thawne的種種缺點，他並不真正了解這個男人。他從未觀察過先前任何他與Barry的幽會。不知道他們怎樣觸碰。親吻。歡好。

　　但他有所猜測。而所有假說只有經過試驗才能證實對錯。

　　他伸手到兩人中間，輕易握住了Barry的分身。很好。硬著。發痛，多半是，Harrison的觸碰不過是隔著布料挑逗。Barry呻吟出聲，他的嘴唇在Harrison唇下微張，他的頭向後仰。Harrison把握機會用牙齒貼上Barry的喉嚨，輕輕啃咬。他低聲道，「脫下衣服，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry用神速力搞定不該令他驚訝，但低聲命令後隨即手下感覺到赤裸的肌膚，依然有點怪異。Harrison笑了，撫過Barry剛露出的腹部，指甲拖過那裡淺淺的毛髮才往下滑。

　　「多麼急切。」他戲謔道，一隻手裹上Barry的陰莖。「渴求，對嗎？」

　　Barry發出嘶聲，嘴唇動了動仿佛不知道想怎麼做。愉悅、痛苦、悲傷。微笑。它塑造出以上一切的混合體，結果卻僅僅是臉容扭曲。「操我就是了，Wells。」

　　Harrison哼了一聲，挑起一邊眉毛。「我要怎麼做？你沒有給我任何用品。」

　　一瞬之間，Harrison的手空了。然後Barry又再回來了，將一管潤滑劑塞進他雙手。「沒有安全套？」Harrison問，關心地揚起眉毛。

　　Barry聳聳肩。「我的Wells從來不需要。要麼不用，要麼就算了。」

　　Harrison猶豫了一下，下顎收緊。他沒有什麼可以給這個孩子。他對上一個操過的人是好幾年前了，但這個舉動比他所希望的更加親密。帶著信任，至少佯裝如此。

　　他舌頭抵著牙齒嘖了一聲，惱怒，但還是抓過了潤滑劑。「我該怎麼上你？抵在牆上？躺在我們每天工作的終端？又或者你喜歡有自己的節奏？作為閃電俠在這方面肯定有自己一套。」

　　「我不在乎。」Barry簡單地對他說，將嘴貼上Harrison頸與下巴相連的位置。他重重咬下，用力得足以留下印記，痛楚短暫灼燒。之後他舔了舔，半是道歉，然後補充道：「只要你做就行了。還有快點。」

　　「如你所願。」Harrison告訴他，將他推向後方房間中央的終端，一隻手扶著他的腰。他邊走邊脫下衣服，褪去一層又一層，而Barry已轉過身用飢渴的目光看著他。

　　「我和他的分別就這麼大？」看見Barry的表情染上幾分失落，Harrison問。

　　「相反。」Barry搖了搖頭告訴他。「你和他一模一樣。一切都是。」

　　Harrison低吼了一聲，俯身用雙臂將Barry禁錮桌上。「並非一切，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry抬頭看著他，得意地笑，眼睛閃過一絲挑釁，柔聲低語，「 _一切_ ，Dr. Wells。」

　　「我們看著瞧。」Harrison警告道，傾身在Barry露出的蒼白喉嚨上舔下一道長痕。他身下起反應了，Barry吞嚥口水，喉結滑動，他的呼息哽在喉嚨。他想迅速辦事，當然。Barry的一切都是迅速的，從他的實際速度去到他的行為習性。甚至他的談話方式。此時此刻也不例外。

　　但是Thawne，Harrison想。他肯定是慢慢來。

　　「轉過身。」他輕聲道。

　　這件事，至少，是熟悉的。Harrison做準備工作總是會慢慢來，不論伴侶性別。他喜歡令他們發抖，喜歡舔舐吸吮觸碰直至他們哀求。所以俯下身用舌頭描摹Barry的後穴並非初次嘗試。舌尖探進Barry直至他哀號，然後才加入一根又一根緩慢而穩定的手指並非他會後悔的事。他慢慢來，花上幾分鐘擴張，尚未完事，他已經在Barry身上處處點燃起火花。

　　不過第一下推進……永遠都是Harrison最愛的部份。感受伴侶的身體屈服於他，聽見他們喘息，好奇他們會怎麼做。他們會保持靜止等待他律動，抑或他們會弓背屈身，瘋狂而絕望。

　　Barry屬於後者。等待不在他的節目表上，Harrison進入他體內那刻，他就貪求地向後擺動，急切地吞下一寸又一寸，直至全根沒入。

　　Harrison牢牢抓住他的臀部，用另一隻手溫柔地拍著他的側腹。「穩著慢慢來，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry哼唧一聲，扭動臀部，Harrison忍不住翻了翻眼睛。

　　當他的手拍上Barry身後，Barry震了一震，耳根變紅，Harrison輕笑出聲，記下了這項資訊以待後用。「我說， _穩著_ 。」

　　Harrison緩慢穩定地操著他，享受Barry在他身下扭動的方式，當他陷入忘我沒有穩著時挺腰拍打。操他很爽，遠勝Harrison以前許多床伴。他哀求哭叫得像個色情電影男星，但又笨拙得像個剛被採擷的處子。Thawne或許不是Barry的第一個，但Barry沒有太多經驗。Harrison敢打賭他只跟過一到兩人，而且直至Thawne出現，沒有一人關係多於一夜。

　　「你對我來說太美好了。」他柔聲道，欺身而上伸手牢牢握住Barry的分身。「太美好了，Mr. Allen。」

　　「Barry。」Barry喘著氣，向後挺身，汗水打濕他的眉毛。「叫我Barry。」

　　Harrison得意地笑了，傾身在Barry背脊第一節印下溫柔一吻。

　　「Barry。」他低聲道。「真是好孩子。」

　　Barry揚起頭，他的身形開始時隱時現。他全身都在振動，Harrison得咬著牙對抗這種感覺。他閃得愈來愈快了，他只需要多一點點，只是一點點。

　　「現在。」他呼氣道，在Barry頸邊粗重喘息。「現在，Barry，就是現在！」

　　Barry _漂亮地_ 射了出來。

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　「那麼。」Harrison事後說，雙手捧著一杯咖啡。他們轉移了到休息室去拿迫切需要的食物，而Barry正蹲在迷你冰箱前，理直氣壯裸著身體。「這樣令你好過一點了嗎？」

　　Barry訝異地看著他，陷入沉思。

　　「我不知道。」他聳了聳肩，伸手進冰箱拿出了某樣標籤著「 **屬於CISCO敬請勿碰。說的就是你BARRY** 」的東西。

　　咖啡在微波爐加熱的時候Harrison不慌不忙地審視著他。原先的怒火已將近平息。Barry的身體放鬆，滿足。滿不在乎。但他之後對著Harrison笑了，甜得掉牙。

　　「嘛。」他說，喝了一口他的咖啡。他鼻子皺了皺。太苦了。「這類實驗通常需要進一步測試。」

　　Barry眨了眨眼，目光從發光的微波爐移開。他看著Harrison，臉上掛著微笑。不如先前那麼甜，但很溫暖。滿足。依舊沒有一絲怒意。

　　「是嗎？」

　　Harrison點點頭，將咖啡放到一邊，走近Barry。Barry爽快地接受了，雙手扶著Harrison的腰。他傾身接受Harrison親吻時仍然掛著笑容，這次沒有絕望。沒有痛楚，沒有憤怒。只是親吻。溫暖深入的親吻，令Harrison在地板冰冷的瓷磚上捲起腳趾。

　　或許最後，他得到的會比另一個Wells多。多於殺死極速拯救女兒。多於成就了他得到短暫亢奮就匆匆踏上回家之路。或許，如果他玩好了這個遊戲，他甚至會得到值得 _保留_ 的東西，至少能擁有上一會。

　　Harrison笑了，只是微微一笑。「是啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 超喜歡球二博士描繪小閃和逆閃一起時種種細節那段，那句「最後，他是怎樣看著你？帶著恨？抑或帶著愛？」簡直了……


End file.
